Something Was Missing
by L.Vadyr
Summary: A legend of a Seer who prophesized a dark knight to reign the world of light, and her children to help his to maintain the peace. However, if they are grouped with the wrong twin... NO OC PAIRINGS YAY. Rated for Language. OC characters existant.
1. 00 PROPHESY

Hi. As you've found out, this story is now renewed onto my new account, V.adyr. the old one does not have this story to make life easier for you and me.

DISCLAIMER..of DMC

but the OCs belong to me.

_The silver winds howl_

_The dead shall rise_

_Back to back, as they seek_

_One for power, one for justice_

_Both for answers, both in need_

_Bound to the seeds of the Dark Knight by soul_

_Two shadows venture out from the depths of hells hole_

_Looking for their masters,_

_but only one will reach their goal_

"Well, this is disturbing."

"Indeed."


	2. 01 TEMPAÉ

Two thousand years ago

Two thousand years ago

"There you are." Light Blue eyes watched, almost tentatively, but more in an interest manner as the young woman crossed the room and stopped in front of the _King_ of Darkness. For hair of such an odd color as pink and fairly short but not slender to an anorexic state; she was a fairly attractive woman. There was something about her that made a significant difference aside from physical appearances. The woman took out her hand in front of the King with a smile on her lips. "I suppose I could demand a greeting." As the King swooped down to kiss her hand she added. "But I _could_ do with this-"

She bitch slapped him.

There were at least half a dozen demons on her a split-second later; the victim himself smiling as if nothing had occurred at all. The woman was covered by the hideous dark figures, save her face that stood out like a solitary neon sign, buried in the shadows of night nearly thrice her size. Red liquid splattered on her porcelain colored face, and although her hair covered her eyes her lips were curled upwards in a sneer.

"Foolishness, my lord. Foolishness." A flash of white light; and demon carcasses covered the floor. It took a while, until the blood started to spew out of their bodies, their souls and flesh finally understanding their state. The King smiled as the woman whipped her hair back revealing red pupils under her fine bangs which gave her an Asian complexity. "That must've been the most ignorant piece of shit you've ever done in your entire _holy_ life."

"_**Care to enlighten me in why that is, Lady Tempaé?**__"_

"You don't know?" Tempaé sneered. "Well, this is disturbing."

"_**Indeed**_" A deathly silence overcame the room as the two hell minions went into a full-fledged stalemate…otherwise called staring contest. The icy blue eyes, belonging to none other then the soon-to-become Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda watched carefully as he noticed cold air beginning to surround the she-devil.

"I warned you _once_ Mundus, not to use my power to your selfish needs without the nature of telling me, but NO." She glowered, making her eyes look like two flames burning everything in sight. She looked absolutely deadly yes, but Beautiful even more. She did not have the attraction his _Angelo_ had but none the less Sparda came to when she continued, realizing that he had been entranced by her gaze. "I am tired of your endless commands to change the future, to make you the most powerful of hell, heaven, and the human world-"

_What? Is such as thing possible? To make and change a future?_ Bewildered, Sparda watched the King slowly smirk. Tempaé continued.

"-Therefore I complete this task to prophesy. Mundus, you shall become the King of Hell." Mundus's smirk turned into a sneer. He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut-off by a voice, belonging to none other then Tempaé.

"_But my power's and might are not yours for the taking_

_As I foretell a future, of light in thy making_

_One of Hell's knights you shall fall to be enslaved_

_Let heaven laugh down on you, as thou begin to fade…'_

The sneer on the Devil's face disappeared in replace of horror-struck. His eyes darted around the room looking at every one of his minions' faces with hate and abhorrence.

'_He shall be the one to truly dominate the lands_

_By forgiveness, my power, and justified demands_

_Be reduced to nothing but obeying his commands'_

_By name of the 'Blade' he shall conquer hell all_

_And Mundus shall fall forever enthrall.'_

He saw Mundus bark out orders and demons flood the ground making way towards the pink fury. However she did not budge, and continued her flow of song looking directly at Sparda. He understood at once. _She was talking about him._

'_My flesh my blood is yours to swallow,_

_But without my soul, it is nothing but hollow_

_As I divide my power you may find in despair_

_The wound I have punctured deep beyond repair_

_A prophesy is made, that will never turn back_

_A hero is made, with power you lack'_

Just as she finished a scythe emerged from her gut. She stopped moving, as the demons managed to wedge all their weapons deeply into her before looking at Mundus once more; the King himself mortified at the present occurrence. She smiled and opened her mouth, having a small river of blood trickle down the corner of her lips as she let out a raspy whisper. "The completion to prophesy has been laid. The judgment finished when the last strike is made. Mundus,_è oltre il punto di nessun ritorno_." The last demon raised his scythe above her head as if to signal the finale. Mundus raised his hand but it was too late.

"_**NO!**_" As she was shorn in two, the room filled with a white light once more and Sparda shielded his eyes from the blinding light. That was when he heard a voice.

_You must not turn away from the light_

He watched as a pink orb of light slowly detached from Tempaé's figure It rocketed up and out the window, to the sky. As Sparda watched the pink orb disappear he was sure of one thing.

The orb had divided into two before disappearing.


	3. 02 FIRST CONTACT

yeah, i've neglected to explain fully before but I AM L.A.O.N. the wordy person is indeed me. Devil may Cry is not for your keeping, Something was missing is something for seeking. Right?

Thanks for the two alerts!

Devil Rebel: I'm so happy you actually remembered the story!! I hope you'll continue to read it, I've made minor changes and grammar checks.

so without further ado...

...02 FIRST CONTACT...

Vergil, no, _Nelo Angelo_ walked through the darkly lit corridors of the Demon King's castle. It had been a while since he first came here and above all he did not have the slightest clue how or why he _was_ here in the first place. It secretly pained him to not know anything about himself, save the fact that he was Nelo Angelo and that he had icy blue eyes and snow white hair that shined blue without his demonic state, when he looked almost_ mortal_. The Devil King had called him something the first time, but he could not remember it.

_You will obey and enslave under me Ver-_

That was where his memory ended. But he had other matters to attend to, he did not have time for recalling lost memories; he had been assigned as a personal guard to one of the higher demons.

They called the Demon Drayn. A legendary demon that caused wreak and havoc throughout the mortal world Earth in what was called the Cold Wars. Many demons were under _its_ power, except for a few; one being Mundus himself. _Drayn: Hell's Desire. He is also known as a seer. Surely he would be able to tell me who I am, or who I previously was._ Turning around the corner, he found himself,

Being run into from a mass of Pink and Feathers.

"Flipping…argh! What's your problem! Cant you see that I'm on the run right-" It was a she-devil. Her honey pink curled hair was down to her waist although she had tied it into a high ponytail. Nelo noticed that she froze, staring back at his eyes with a mixture of shock and surprise. She muttered in a language He was barely able to recognize over her thick unrecognizable accent. _il seme della lamierina. _But that was only for a second. She glared furiously through red orb-like eyes glowing through her mass of bangs. Nelo Angelo towered over her and had to bend down a little to speak to her.

"Watch where you're looking, _child_." The next moment was so sudden Nelo himself was mildly stunned at his reflexive skills as a cold blade pressed against the back of his hand, covering his nape. He looked down at the she-devil glaring at him, even more so now at his comment. But he wasn't looking at her face; he was looking at her _hands._

Deformed hands distortedly mutated from flesh to metal. Her whole forearm was made out of unrecognizable black metal, five long blades in the replace of fingers. They were embroidered with silver, lines snaking up around her blades, up her palms and circling the forearm, the edge. "…hey….Hey! HEYHEYHEYHEY!!"

Nelo snapped back as he saw a face looking up at him and pushing a blade against his chest and poking it as if it were a finger jabbing his chest. "Don't ignore me incarnate! I'm talking to you Mr. Black Angel! I'm no child, and heck, I'M PROBABLY THE SAME AGE AS YOU GOAT-BOY YOU SO SCRAM IT!" With that, she turned around and stormed away, her white wings whipping the air. It struck Nelo, mildly surprised, and amused while he watched the pink hazard. It was pink, red, black, and white all on one object. The Clash of colors made a weird harmony as the so-called _hazard_ turned around once more before turning a corner and yelled at Nero. "I'd hate to see who you RULE UNDER CUZ YOU SUCK FUCKING DICK!"

The knight stood there silently as she steamed away until a dozen or so demons came from the direction she came. _"General Angelo!"_

"…Address your matter."

"_Have you seen Lady Drayn?"_

"No…Lady?" Nelo asked. Lady? Drayn was a Lady? The Demon continued.

"_You have never seen of her, General? She is the Legendary Drayn, of Hells Desire. With pale white wings, orb like red eyes, and cream colored PINK hair-"_ Nelo Angelo did not hear the rest. He stood stiffly at the direction where the she-devil left. The demons watched his gaze and hurried off in that direction. Nero came to a while later whispering.

"She was Drayn?"

...Dante Side...

Sitting at _Devil May Cry_, Dante was snoozing with a magazine over his head. He had recently scored a decent job but the money was half spent away due to the result of the job itself, a costly repair of his boots and jacket. As he leaned back in his chair deciding to do nothing for the rest of the day he heard a knocking on the doors. "? …Come on in."

"Is this where I can find Devil Hunter Dante?" Dante put on a smile. Another job. His smile grew to a grin as he saw a slender figure and pale skin float through the doors.

"Bitchin' hair, babe. I guess it was either a bad hair day or a past breakup you don't wanna talk about?" The young woman smiled faintly at his joke as she walked up to his desk, and Dante took his feet down that were propped up against it.

He never really meant anything when he was talking about her hair. Personally, he thought that it matched her. The shade of pink matched against her slightly golden skin made her look exotic, and godly. Her large eyes were a deep crimson red standing out from her pale features, and her white clothes. Dante took a look at her twice and whistled. "Soo…" He said leaning forward. "How can I _entertain_ you tonight?"

"I need to find a certain she-demon by the name of Drayn. She is the daughter of a demoness called Tempaé." His eye twitched at the latter name. Dante had heard of the name before. His mother had spoken about Tempaé to him and Vergil when she told of the legend of Sparda, his father.

"_Now before the Great Dark Knight Sparda really began to fight against Mundus, the King of Hell he knew a demon by the name of Tempaé. Tempaé was a beautiful demoness that was able to play and posses the power of being able to foretell and also make the future of her will. Tempaé had beautiful long pink hair and stunning red eyes, and Mundus called her frequently, 'Hell's Desire'."_

"_Was she as pretty as you mother?"_

"_Haha, of course she was pretty! Perhaps even more so because she was a demon. Tempaé knew that Sparda was able to save Earth and Heaven and seal Mundus away in the realm of hell. She also knew that Mundus was going out of control, and sooner or later would eat her powers and bend the world any way he wanted to. Tempaé decided at the day when Mundus would be with all his minions in hell, to complete to prophesy the future. She said that Mundus would fall under Sparda and his two sons. And then she killed herself so that Mundus would not be able to gain her power after she had finished. Sparda was of course, watching at that time and when Tempaé's soul left her body, and he recalled one thing…"_

"_Tell me mother! I wanna know!"_

"_No, tell __**ME**__ mother! __**I**__ wanna know!" The woman smiled as she hugged both her children dearly and continued._

"_Well now, according to the Great Dark Knight Sparda, the soul had split into two before disappearing, both going separate ways. He also heard a voice in his head, a prophecy made by the great Tempaé. Here's how it went._

_Both my souls shall birth apart_

_And search for each other as I foretell._

_One a demon, pure in heart_

_The other a hybrid, a tainted death-knell_

_These twins in soul but not in blood_

_Shall seek for the seeds of thy holy stud_

_But-_

"Uh…excuse me?" Dante snapped back into reality as the girl carefully watched him from the other side of the desk, confused. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. Never better. Mind telling me why you're looking for these two, Drayn and Tempaé?" The girl bit her lip, hesitating for a while, and Dante added. "You know, babe, it'd be easier if-"

"I...used to have the same dream ever since I was a small child. It was a man... He had Icy Blue eyes and Snow white hair. He told me to search for him. I had given up all hope until I got information about you. I'm sorry...looking for Drayn and Tempaé is a lie...My real goal was to look...for you." Dante stared as he recalled the last part of his mother's memory.

_But shall these two twins pair with the wrong seed_

_The world is gone, the weak cannot breathe._

_So Knight, if ever a thing shall happen_

_One must perish, one must succeed._

He hoped that the woman in front of him wasn't who he thought it was.


	4. 03 SIMILAR FACES

I finished editing this chapter! yes, I noticed that the first line was doubled and so was this one so i'll change the previous one after posting this.

chibi-suke07: I didn't see your name on the alert thing. It was just Devil Rebel and Azure.. but thanks for reading it so far!

...03 SIMILAR FACES...

"Lady Drayn, your personal guard has arrived." Nelo Angelo stood outside the large doors wondering how the she-devil will react when she realizes that her _personal_ guard was the one that mouthed her off at the corridors earlier that day. There was a short silence, then the alto voice he recognized answered gruffly.

"Well, let her in. I ain't waiting all day for some babysitter." The doors opened as Drayn, slouching on her large furnished looked at him suspiciously. "Who the heck are you? I've never seen you before." There was a large book in her hand; she was apparently reading the book and ripping out parts of pages as there were crumpled up papers all around her.

_What?_ Nero Angelo then remembered that he was in his _other_ form. He lowered his head, just a little and answered. "I am Nelo Angelo, your personal guard you requested from Lord Mundus-"

"Requested?" The girl snorted as she threw her book behind her as it landed in a fireplace, bursting into flames. Nelo raised an eyebrow as she jumped off of the chair and stretched. _Is she really the legendary demoness Drayn?_ "I thought that the Nelo Angelo was a babe, not a hunk."

"Hunk?"

"Guy, dude, stud, male, hunk. Whatever, it's the same thing. And I just picked your name randomly off of the list Mund-Face gave me; just because I rid of that half naked succubus whore bat nanny off, horned, male-angel here is my new babysitter. Greeat. Just great. You even look worse then Nevan; you look like a stuck-up loyal prick!" Nelo stared at the _young_ woman as she tossed her locks of light pink hair behind her shoulders and made an over-dynamic gesture of ultimate horror and devastation. Then, she sat stood back up and took her hand out smiling. "Well, I'm Drayn, AKA Hell's Desire. Call me whatever. Make yourself at comfortable for the time being, whats-yer-face." Nelo stared at the hand as he came to conclusion. He was right; Drayn was not your typical demon.

"Nelo Angelo."

"Okay, Nelo. First of all, cut with the polite crap. And don't 'But you're my superior shit; THESE ARE SUPERIOR ORDERS'. Second, you look like a dominatrix with that armor on. Take it off………unless you're wearing nothing underneath. Demon or not, I'd like to stay celibate thank you."

"…alright." As Nelo took his head gear off revealing his face, he heard a short gasp, followed by a cold voice.

"_YOU…_" She glared at him as he quietly finished. _What did she see?_

"But I do not wish to speak with impoliteness out of this room." The anger left Drayn's eyes as she nodded.

"Yeah, people will talk. Well…uh…" She stared at Nelo, thoughtfully, and then seemed to give up trying to remember something. "_Goat Boy._ What made you come here? You're not another of those power hungry rebelling heroes are you?" Nelo sighed.

"My name is Nelo Angelo."

"oh……Right."

...Dante Side...

Dante sighed as he eyes the girl on the other side of the room playing pool, horribly. It had been a while since she mysteriously appeared and came to his office every day from day to end. It was nice that she would order pizza for him, but he knew that this had to come to an end. He called her name. "Vadyr." She raised her head, smiling at him. "Look, I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not the man you're looking for."

Dante had his share of babes, but none were like Vadyr. Normally, if he acted cold, which he had tried a couple of days earlier, all of the past females would cuss, slap him, then scream, running out the door. Vadyr was different. She looked at him, smiled, and said exactly.

"_You want to pay the Pizza bill instead of me?"_ However today, she was silent as she played with her hair slowly.

"I don't understand. You look exactly like him. You sound like him. You have to be that person Dante…" Dante sighed again and walked to the pool where Vadyr once again resumed playing pool, horribly. He was about to take the Que stick from her when she added. "Just…there's something different about you…"

…_.That's something new._ Dante looked at her as she looked up at him studying his face.

"Which is?" Vadyr looked at him for a while, then turned away. Dante sighed as she answered silently.

"Nothing...never mind." As she placed the Que stick on the table, there was a loud clattering noise from the hallway, Dante's room. "Huh? Dante, is something in your room?" Dante looked towards his room confused. There was nothing in his room other then…He glared as he walked silently into the room in front of a large cabinet, that was clattering loudly against the floor and kicked it.

"NO TALKING!" Vadyr looked behind him as he opened the cabinet revealing two swords. One was blue and the other was red, each with seemingly similar blades and…faces on the edge of their hilts. Just as he was about to smash the faces together they shouted in unison.

"LADY DRAYN!"


	5. 04 AWAKENING

04 AWAKENING  
_A DMC fanfiction._

"Lady Drayn!"

"……What?" The twin swords shouted in unison as Dante looked back at Drayn, then back at the swords, then clashed the hilt like faces together. "This is Vadyr."

"He's right, it isn't Drayn." A slurred accented voice came behind Dante as he turned around and saw a half naked woman, with red flowing long hair and cat-like eyes smiling. She walked past him and stood in front of the girl, cupping her cheek in one of her hands, stroking Vadyr's cheek with her other hand, tracing the pale golden skin with her long nails. "But…you look just like her honey, and." Nevan stopped as she shook her head, then turned back to Dante.

"If you're looking for Drayn, she's in the Under World. Along with the Dark Prince. Although Tempaé has been said to be dead from a long time ago. It's said that after she prophesized, she disappeared."

"The Under World…" Dante recalled when he had lost his brother to Hell, when Vergil had jumped in. _Has he met Mundus yet…has he met Drayn?_ He came to, when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. It was Vadyr. "Vadyr…when exactly did you learn the name Drayn and Tempaé anyway in the first place?"

"I…" Vadyr stood frowning as she answered back looking at him, quiet for a while, then sighed, looking at Dante and shrugging her shoulders about to speak when there was a bang at the doorway followed by an Italian accent.

"Dante! Dante, bad news buddy!" Dante's lip twitched at the voice and he clashed the swords together muttering to them to shut up once more before throwing them on the bed and heading out the doorway. Before he went out he turned to Nevan and Vadyr sending a direct look at the taller female.

"Don't. Come out."

"Don't tempt me darling." After Dante went out to the room Vadyr placed an ear on the door to eavesdrop on the two. Nevan stood next to her, arms crossed nestled under her large exposed breasts as she stared at the doorway with a smug look. Outside, Dante leaned back on his chair as Enzo was sitting on the couch, scratching his hair furiously.

"If you're going to tell me bad news Enzo, have it in a full course, with pizza...which you brought today." Leaning for the warm cardboard like box, Dante opened it, checking inside.

"Dante, this is no time for joking around!...Ever heard of Red the Mercenary?" Dante cocked his head to one side as Enzo continued.

"He's said to have just come into town last month and already the higher ups won't take on anyone else. Fairly short but well built they say, with long pale hair and golden skin. Has white clothes just like a damned exorcist."

"I'm not interested in any newbie, ya tubby bastard." Enzo looked at Dante like he was crazy and ran over to his desk slamming his fists onto it.

"Dante, I'm Serious! If he doesn't leave, all the mercenary's around here will be broke within the next month…Dante."

"Alright, don't wear out my name." Dante grabbed a slice as he opened his mouth. "Put what does that got to do with me?"

"He's even taking in_ those_ jobs Dante. And completing them without any trouble at all." The pizza stopped moving as Dante lowered it, looking at the Italian.

"He what?"

"I've been trying to tell you! Red the Mercenary's taking all _your-related_ Jobs and normal jobs, every single job since he came last month! He doesn't go to bars, hell, only the clients have seen him mysteriously appear in their doorway a day before they decided to go to hire a mercenary! Anyways, I just came to inform you since you seem to have been doing nothing but rotting away in this crap smelling office. You better thank me later; I'm busy trying to find jobs for others who're telling me that if I don't find jobs for them soon, they'll ring my neck!" With that, the Italian clambered out the door in a rush leaving the office deadly quiet. Standing up from his chair, Dante ate the pizza he was holding and turned around to the door licking his fingers.

"Red the Mercenary…long pale hair white clothes, got anything to do with that too, babe?" Vadyr stepped out followed by Nevan as she looked at him, and then shook her head. Dante raised an eyebrow. "You mean it?"

"I'm not a Mercenary. Nor am I a Devil Hunter."

"That would explain the sword on your back there." Vadyr traced Dante's gaze to the metal hilt appearing from her shoulder as she smiled grimly. Grabbing it, Vadyr swung the sword forward, free from its sheath. Nevan smiled as Dante whistled at the long black blade, with golden embroidering and bold lettering engraved on the tip. It was over half of her height, as she held it out to Dante. He chuckled as he took the sword, then examined it finding out to his surprise that it was longer then Rebellion, yet somehow lighter. Looking up at Vadyr he swung it around, testing it. Vadyr shrugged her shoulders, and answered back smiling modestly.

"…Self defense?"

"Ah." Nevan chuckled as she wrapped her arms around the girl and purred.

"Cute girl."

--Nelo Side.

"NEEEEEELOOOOOOOOOOO."

"Lady Drayn?"

"Mund-face is calling for you."

"Lord Mundus?" Drayn nodded as I followed her to the Dark Prince's, what Drayn liked to call, play ground. As we walked through the dulled gray corridors with red glowing fires on the walls giving off barely but visible light, the demoness looked up at my face and opened her mouth.

"I think you knew, my status and who I am, along with the fact that you were given to me solely for the reason that Mundus is using you to keep a lookout for me…in case history repeats itself over once again." Drayn smiled as she looked at me. I watched her in silence as she continued. "I also believe you've heard of the Goddess of Time, Tempaé." I said nothing as she walked past me and opened the door.

Walking in silence I watched the smaller demon. Somehow she did not belong here. She did not belong here at all. Her very presence, her _human_-ness made her different and yet, she was the very definition for evillry. Nelo had watched her a few days before as she played a game called Hide and Seek she had learned when she visited the Human World a while ago.

_"Peeka-boo! I found you!" Drayn spoke cheerfully as she dragged out a demon from the darkness with a scythe, it's neck fully penetrated by the curved weapon. "Really, you need to hide better or you're gonna lose your life people!!" She called out as she looked around, then flew to a section of the air and slicing it, revealing a bloody torso as it fell to the ground and turned into dust._

_"You guys suck at hide and seek! The kids back in the human world were better then you were!"_

"Nelo?" Looking at Drayn I realized that we had reached the large gates, beyond that, the Dark Prince's Sanctuary. Drayn paused as she looked at me once more, the smile never leaving her lips. "Story time's over for later on. He said that he was going to talk with you alone so yell out my name if he starts looking at you funny, okay? I'll come to Goat boy's rescue any day okay?" She mocked a curtsy as she turned around waving her hand. That was when I noticed.

She was smiling the whole time, but her eyes were not.

...Author's Notes...

yay! one hundred hits!  
i've been wondering, how far do you like my stories? are there any grammatical errors? if so, please tell me along with how far you think my story is going.

comments are welcome, flames are welcome, hating notes are well...critiqued.

WARNING: Just in case you're wondering about whether or not Drayn and Vadyr are Mary-Sue I assure you.  
1. They are not fruu fruu  
2. They are not stronger then Dante and Vergil  
3. They are not going to fall in love for some time. No love at first sights. I'm sure there will be LOTS OF SEXUAL TENSION but it'd be lust. And Dante's too manly for that. Nelo and Drayn...they're just demons. Demons are pure. They lust. not Love.

With that saying, Thanks for understanding and Thanks for reading. I part with a nostalgic note.

**Devil may Cry** is not for your keeping. _Something was Missing_ is something for reading.


	6. 05 BLOOD

**05 BLOOD**  
_A Devil May Cry FANFICTION _

Thanks for the reviews!! I'm sorry that my grammar is not the most perfect so please understand that I make mistakes too

**Devil Rebel:** thanks for keeping up with the chapters! Is the grammatical errors mostly someone talking? If it's Drayn talking, it's intentional. She hasn't gotten proper education, ergo not the most perfect english. If it's someplace else, then it's all me to blame, I suck at grammar. Thanks for the checkups!

..Nelo Side..

Nelo entered the gates silently as Drayn watched his figure gradually shrink into nothing. She turned around as she began to walk the opposite way where she came from, saying nothing. Her long pink locks waved as she walked through the hallway a dim gray. She had turned a corner when she was greeted by a bat demon that curtsied her way, then scuttled off. She watched the bat Demon for a while, and then raised her voice. The Demon stopped as she turned around and replied in a heavy Celtic accent. Drayn's forehead made a crease as she strained to decipher the seemingly impossible words. The demon was going to Mundus to report about the human world.

Raising an eye, Drayn shook her head. She looked at the Demon, who was confused by Drayn's gesture as Drayn shrugged her shoulders and remarked. "This won't do, Demon. This won't do…" She walked around the Demon before adding quietly. "Mundus will be angry…yes, I believe so." The Demon stiffened as she looked at herself, then at Drayn in bewilder.

_Is there something wrong with me your honor?_

"No…no…that's not it.." Drayn scratched her head as she walked behind the Demon and rested her hand on the demon's head. "What I don't understand is…. why this is here."

_What do you mean Mila-_

The Demon was never able to finish her words as she stopped, and blew up. Drayn smiled as she looked at her hands, covered with dust and blood before she rolled her tongue over it slowly. "Hm…your blood does't taste right. Then again, blood never tastes right cause I'm not a bastard Vampire." She looked at the remainder of the Demon, a mass of blood and dust, and a pile of clothes. "Hmmmmmm……aha." Her lip curved as Drayn took the clothes and pranced off, leaving dark red footprints behind her.

Nelo watched the eyes quietly as he heard the Dark Prince's orders. "Lord Mundus, this-" He stopped as he felt a cold atmosphere suddenly take over the palace, and Nelo closed his mouth.

_**-Is what I order you to do Nelo Angelo.**_

_**As soon as I open the human world to rule over it,**_

_**With the Underworld as the most superior…**_

_**I order you to assassinate her.**_

The eyes looked down at him as the Dark Prince spoke quietly, if that was possible.

_**I will expect her to be dead by the time I arrive.**_

"….yes, of course My Lord." As Nelo left the gates of Mundus's sanctuary, he stopped his feet. In front of him lay a trail of red blood, all connected to each other by a pair of red boot prints, the prints disappearing occasionally however having a large pool of blood in place before the trail started again. Nelo followed it to a cellar where the prints stopped, and red liquid slowly flowed out from. He opened the door quietly to come face to face with a red figure.

He didn't know what the figure was at first, since it was covered in red, and the hair clung to the face, making the person's cheekbones stick out. However, Nelo's blue eyes lowered to bright red ones as he opened his mouth quietly. "…Lady Drayn."

"Welcome back Nelo. How was your meeting?" Drayn replied back, blood dripping from her hair as she smiled up brightly to him. "I was playing Thief and Cop!" She pointed to a pile of circular objects in the corner of her room. "Those are the cops." The heads moaned as Drayn quietly landed a couple of bullets into them before turning around.

"They cheated, so I made them pay. And they were too weak." She cracked her knuckles as they heard a ratter outside from the window as the dark sky suddenly lost all form of light. She looked out the window, her red orbs glancing at his eyes before smiling. "Say Goat-Face. Do you know why so many nannies and male nannies of mine don't last long?" She said as Nelo felt something whiz by his cheek and hit the Demon behind him, shattering it's chest. She raised her claw fingers as she charged towards him.

"Cause every time I wanna play, they don't last that long."

…Dante Side…

Dante had closed his eyes, a moment away from drifting off to sleep when the door opened and light footsteps were heard. He silently peeked from under the magazine as he sighed.

"What do you want now, Vadyr."

"I bought some thing that you might be interested in." Dante took the paper off his face just as a long sheet of paper was shoved into his face.

"What the f-" The paper backed away as Vadyr hopped over to the couch, where Nevan gave her a kiss on the cheek before placing the girl on her lap and toying with her hair. He also totally shut up when he saw that it was a bill he had to pay, paid by the courtesy of a Ms. Vadyr H. "…" His eyes then rested at Vadyr's back where he saw a tear on her hem of her top jacket. He opened his mouth to inform her, then stopped and replaced the magazine on his head. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Vadyr took a newspaper from her bag and read the title aloud. "Another case closed thanks to Red Mercenary.."

"What?"

"It's on the newspaper Dante. You know, the one that gives information." Dante grabbed the magazine from his head as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Vadyr scanning the title and reading the content aloud.

"Thanks to Red the Mercenary, another case was successfully closed as the culprit, a legendary thief by the name of Micheal Anphello was caught in the Mannor of Minle stealing the legendary Devils Eye, the largest cut Emerald in the world…what kind of crap is this?" Dante stood up as he walked to the door. "That was my job that was asked to me."

"Five days ago. You never answered back." He stared at Vadyr that smiled back innocently before standing up. She added while looking back at Nevan who kissed her forehead. "…was that before his fight with Chelsea or was it after he went to Chevlot's Bar and came back drunk and wasted?"

"I think this time it was a one night stand with Veira. Remember him talking all about it?"

"I don't do one night stands." Dante growled at Nevan before going back into his chair and crossed his feet, propping them onto his desk.

"Aw poor thing. I bet no one has ever even wanted to kiss you save Chelsea. But didn't she have three other sugar daddies to turn to?" As Dante and Nevan began to bicker, Vadyr stopped at a section in a page and started reading again, making both stop.

"Last night, a information specialist by the name of Jeremy Smith died due to a mysterious attack at his home. When officials arrived, his body was found dangling from the third floor by barbed wire headless. The head was never found. Officials suspect the case as a randomly made murder from a psychotic passerby since nothing was stolen save a ring, a bell, and a few papers." She stopped looking up at Dante, who was silent. "Jeremy Smith…didn't he come here just a few days ago?"

"…He was the one who gave me the job for the emerald." He walked over to the picture of Jeremy Smith, a dirty blond with high cheekbones and thin eyes, having a foxish look to him. He squinted at the picture before turning to Vadyr. "There's more…read it."

"The only evidence found that could possibly be the culprit's is a shred of cloth, the colors are unable to be unidentified due to the blood. Also a few strands of hair were found in the fist of the victim along with the cloth. But perhaps the most astonishing piece of evidence found, was something that is still being researched by authorities is the phrase written on the wall outside of the mansion. They are still figuring out who wrote the phrase, the victim or the culprit and whether it is a useful dying message, or a prank to throw authorities off." Nevan leaned forward as she read the words clearly.'

_The Words have been spoken,_

_The savior must come and save the damsel from distress._

_To find the seed of Time,_

_And free her from the grasps of the Virgin Mary._

..Author's Notes..

And I think this is where I ended last time before someone deliberately stole my story : I'm still really REALLY self...well worried about that. huh.  
anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! that will be posted 15 minutes after this one, lol.

**Devil may Cry** is not for your keeping. _Something was Missing_ is something for reading.


	7. 06 TRUTH

**06 TRUTH  
**_A Devil May Cry Fanfiction_

"Drayn.." Nelo said quietly as he threw back the small figure with his long sword. The demon flung herself back and kicked against the wall, the wind whistling around her as she cocked an eyebrow up.

"What's the matter Nelo? Cat got your tongue? Meow."

"..Lady Drayn," Nelo started, briefly sighing in relief when he saw that Drayn had stopped attacking, and made a sour face looking at him from the name. "I find no point in doing this."

"Why not?" Drayn replied as she turned her face slightly to the left, looking at Nelo. "I think it's quite fun. Humans call this-"

"That's exactly the reason why I am asking. There is no use in playing human games here." Drayn looked at him before laughing. Her curls flipped wildly as she spat out a dribble of blood, and looked at Nelo. They had been fighting for the past two hours, and Nelo had yet struck a full blow, but didn't have a single cut on him. Drayn was bloody from head to toe, not necessarily all her blood but not necessarily _not_ all her blood either.

_Beauty._

_Blood is the holy water, which makes demons look the most beautiful. Your eyes, and hair, stained with blood brings out the true beauty within._ Nelo felt a cold blade pressed against his cheek as Drayn looked at him, her eyes cold as ice, and blood falling from her forehead. "Why do you bleed?"

"What?"

"Only humans bleed." Drayn looked dumbfounded before laughing.

"Demons bleed too you know."

"You are the first one...no…" A figure flashed in his mind.

White hair.

Same face.

_V…r…g……il!_

Who calls my name?

_ER..GIL….V….ER.._

Painful eyes.

**GILVER**

"It's cause I'm not all demon." Nelo looked down alarmingly at the girl. "Mundus said that he created me from the blood of a virgin mary." Drayn spat out another clump of blood as she started wiping her face with her sleeve. "I feel the human emotion of joy from bloodlust and slaughter. I feel the human emotion of love from lust and gluttony. I feel the human emotion of anger from rage and fury. I feel the human emotion of want from envy and jealousy. Mundus created me to see and listen to me everyday to know how feeble humans are. But how powerful they can become if they're given the power of darkness. If all humans became demons.."

_Vergil._

"Together, they will be stronger then Mundus…or the Dark Knight Sparda himself." Nelo said nothing as Drayn retracted her blades and in a second they were back into fingers. Silence overcame the room as the two stood in front of eachother without a word until Drayn broke the silence once more.

"I am weak because I am human. I am strong because I am human."

…Dante Side…

Wind caressed Dante's cheek as he looked up at the mansion that towered over them. The rooms flashed with party lights and loud music and voices vibrated from within. "Some house party they're having when the owner just died." He said as Vadyr replied.

"It's a Masquerade Ball in honor of the deceased Jeremy Smith."

"Masquerade? This isn't the 18th Century."

"It's good to reflect on the past Dante, otherwise history will repeat itself." Dante peered over at Vadyr who fixed her hair. "Besides, I hear that Red the Mercenery is going to show himself tonight, to the daughter of Jeremy Smith."

"Who told you that?"

"Enzo. Didn't he tell you too?" Dante inwardly made a memo himself to beat the crap out of Enzo after this was done. _Womanizer._ Vadyr turned to Nevan who tugged at her dress.

"This is too covering Vadyr."

"You'll have to live with it Nevan. If you left it exposed like at home you would be the center of attention." Nevan mumbled as she tugged at her low cut dress, already exposing half of her breasts. It was two sheets of silk that covered her front and back, both connected by intertwining ribbon on the sides. Vadyr had bought a dress (with Dante's name) and torn it to shreds when Nevan had refused to wear it, being too _covering_. "Please?" The succubus looked at Vadyr then caressed her cheek.

"Alright." Dante watched the two, then mumbled.

"Lesbians." At once he felt a hot glare on his back.

"What did you say Dante?"

"Ignore him Vadyr, he's just jealous cause Angelline left him last night right when it was getting good."

"ooh, so that's what the thumping was last night."

"THAT WAS AGNI AND RUDRA!" Dante made a face as he swung Rebellion out of his sheath muttering. "This is why I hate women. An endless stream of annoyance." Jumping over the fence he landed on the moist dirt and stood up looking at the back door. "I'll go to the daughter. You two watch for any disctractions."

"Okie Dokie." A strong gust of wind, and the red figure was gone.


	8. 07 GAIN

07 LOSS

07 LOSS

_Dear Diary,_

_During the period of Nelo and Mund-Face getting ready for the big, LETS GO INTO THE HUMAN WORLD TO TAKE OVER IT plan, Nelo told me to keep quiet._

_He wants quiet? I'll give him quiet._

_I'll give him the best silent treatment hell's ever given to him. Ever. Cause I'm hell's desire. Bow chika bow wow (no idea what that means.)_

_So I decided to keep a diary, to watch Nelo and his doings as well as Mundus and their doings. And put in my two cents along the way._

_First of all I would like to ask; WHY DOES TAKING OVER THE WORLD TAKE THIS LONG? I mean we have all the demons in the world and it's not like Sparda's alive and I heard his twin sons are DEAD. Sure Nelo does look like Sparda at first but he's not your knight in shining armor exactly._

_He's more like a pile of modest metal with a dominatrix outfit and a killer poker face. _

_Anywho, I learned from a quick peek into the life of a human that diaries are supposed to keep your inmost desires and wishes, along with being a confession box, to keep to yourself._

_I confess…I've killed a numerous amount of demons as well as tried to kill Mundus, almost got raped for it. And recently I tried to kill Nelo as well. I almost died, from loss of blood but if Mundus didn't want me, he would've left me to die._

_Speaking of Nelo, he says weird things these days. He keeps repeating the world "Gilver" like it's his lover's name. ..I sure hope that Gilver's a girl. I don't do homosexuality, even though Nevan was a whore nanny every night. That's different._

_I've also learned that humans write about themselves in diaries. So I'll write about myself._

_My name is Drayn. I'm as old as Nelo. Probably older…Maybe younger. I come up to his chest. I have long pale hair and golden skin. Red eyes, like any other normal demon. Nelo has blue eyes. White hair. He looks like Sparda._

_I was created by Mundus personally for him to bask in the meek weakness of human emotions everyday. It's my job to act like a human in front of him. Although I have yet to do this thing called crying. Liquid from the eyes. What a horrifying thought._

_Mundus created me from the soul of a demon Seer by the name of Tempaé and the blood of a Virgin Mary. I don't know much more about my origin._

_I have two weapons. One would be this sword, Yamato, that's said to be the sword from a seed of Sparda. The fool challenged Mundus and failed. I have no idea where he went, but I have a hunch that it's Nelo. Mundus then gave the sword to me, or I stole it from him. It doesn't seem like he wants it back, so it's mine. Mine Mine Mine. It has the words Vergil etched on the back of the handle. Vergil. I haven't showed Nelo it yet._

_The other would be my hands. Sure I use it to strangle Mundus sometimes and to slap Nelo's face. But my hands are real weapons. They turn into blades, five blades for each fingers. They're long, black, and ever since I recall being created, I've had them._

_Nelo Angelo is my baby-sitter's name. He's big, buff, and rather handsome looking. Then again, most higher demons are pretty good looking, or they were made to be. The Dark World isn't flawed. The Dark world is pure._

_So Nelo is this real big guy that calls me Lady Drayn and takes care of me. Or rather watches silently as I play outside with demons, and do my games without a face of disgust or interest. He always has that far-away face, almost blank, but with a hint of loss. A loss of life._

_He looks like he's searching for himself. I hope he finds himself._

_Drayn_

Drayn set her pen down as she looked at the diary with pride. Her own diary. She felt a mixture of pride and ego rise from herself and allowed it to wash over her as Drayn fell back into the black sheets and looked up at the dark misty sky above herself. She felt…accomplished. "I should do this diary writing some more."

"I concur Drayn. You are more quiet when writing then when you are playing your games with the lesser demons." She stood up and looked at Nelo who stood at the door with a maroon outfit on. His red brooch shone as Drayn's face lit up.

"Nelo! You didn't take long today." Drayn bounded over to the taller figure and held his hand dragging him inside. "Would you like to read what I wrote in my diary?"

"You told me earlier before that diaries were meant to be kept to oneself until the owner died." Drayn stopped, thought, then nodded.

"You're right. You can't read it." Nelo did not reply as she pulled him over to the bed and sat down on it. The man stood watching the girl as she flicked her finger over to a drawer. Silently, Nelo complied as Drayn pulled the heavy top over her head. "But Nelo, if no one's going to read it til I die, who is going to understand me while I live?"

Bringing back a silken top Nelo quietly placed it in Drayn's hands looking at her face. "I have no answer."

"Of course you wouldn't know..I bet you've never kept a diary before!" Drayn replied matter-of-factly before pulling the silken gown over her head. "Anywho, why are you here so early?"

"I have a mission to take you to the human world through a recently opened portal to survey a city."

"I don't want to go."

"Drayn.." The she-demon crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"You heard me, find another date…besides. I don't want to go to a ball with a mummy." She snickered while plucking at Nelo's bandages covering his face. Nelo said nothing as he gently plucked the hands away from his face and adjusted his bandages, and replied. "If you let me go by myself I'll agree to go!"

"I am said to wear this."

"What play is Mundus into now geez."

"This is to hide my appearance." Drayn made a small 'psh' noise with her nose before falling backwards into the bed. She then replied quietly but sardonically.

"STD on your face." Nelo's head whipped around, but Drayn had curled herself into a ball under the covers sniggering.

"…What am I to do with you, Drayn."


End file.
